To Mom and Dad from Jessica
by Canbya
Summary: I never liked that Jess's parents would never learn of their daughter's heroism. Therefore I thought the best way for Jess to communicate with her parents from the secret hour would be a simple letter. Hope you enjoy.
1. An Unexpected Note

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Midnighters, which belongs to Scott Westerfeld who should be number amongst greatest authors in existence in my opinion.**

Mr. and Mrs. Day had just woken up. It had only been three weeks since their elder daughter, Jessica Day, had vanished without a trace. Both blamed her sudden disappearance on themselves – wondering where their daughter and the seventeen other people had gone. So far only one mutilated body had been found. Together they decided that they were going to move; to stay in Bixby was unthinkable. While sipping some coffee staring off in a haze Mrs. Day noticed a white envelope in the neat handwriting that she knew to be Jessica's.

It was labeled simply 'To Mom and Dad'.

"Don, come look at this."

Mr. Day walked over and together they read the letter that Jessica had left on the kitchen table together.

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm really sorry; sorry that I lied to you, sorry that I disobeyed you, sorry that I can't be with you right now. No, actually I'm not that sorry, because it was necessary to save Bixby and a good chunk of the United States from taking a nasty jump down the food chain. As it is, seventeen people made that jump. But I am really sorry for the pain that this has caused you.

I guess I really should explain. This all started when we moved to Bixby. Don't blame yourself Mom, it wasn't your fault that we moved here. It was all Madeleine's doing – I'll explain that later. To put it lightly moving to Bixby took some major readjustments for me. Because when we moved here a whole new world opened up to me. A scary one that lasted between 12:00 and 12:00:01. To you that was a single moment, but to me it was the secret hour. A frozen landscape that I could move through because I was born at the exact second of midnight. It wasn't all fun and games though, as it turned out that humanity's only predator happened to live in the secret hour; the darklings. My life was literally in danger every night for those first two weeks, I was literally running for my life.

But that was before I discovered my secret talent. Every midnighter (Rex's term for people like me) has a secret talent. Here the talents of the other midnighters; Dess is a polymath which means she is really, really good at math, Madeleine and Melissa are mindcasters so they can control other people's thoughts and communicate telepathically (yeah it was Melissa who made you give the get out of jail free card and Madeleine used her 'gift' to help you get your new job). Rex is a seer meaning he can see and read this language that it like ten thousand years old that tells the secret history and Jonathan can fly (that's how we managed to make to the other side of town. Sorry about that lie but I didn't think you would understand at the time). But before I continue I think I should really explain the secret hour to you.

So basically a very, very long time ago humans only had one predator – the darkling. And it was scary because you didn't know when you were going to become breakfast, lunch or dinner. Especially at night because that's when the darklings went hunting. But then we humans discovered the darkling's weakness; new ideas. They didn't like new things. Back then it was arrowheads (today it's high alloy metals), words, math (the number thirteen completely freaks them out. That's why most houses have the thirteen pointed star on the plaque on their house and all the houses have thirteen steps...), and especially fire . We the hunted, then became the hunters. The darklings then retreated into the secret hour. (I guess I should tell you that originally there were 25 hours in a day, not 24). Basically they rolled up an hour that passed as a single moment to most humans except for those lucky (or unlucky) enough to be born at the moment. This hour became the secret hour or as Dess calls it the 'blue time' because everything turns blueish in the secret hour. In this sanctuary they hid from us. Things like fire and electronics don't work in the secret hour normally.

That's where my secret talent comes in. The darklings tried really hard to kill me before I learned of my secret talent because I was what they feared the most. I am the flame-bringer. My secret talent is that I can use technology in the secret hour. So basically with my flashlight I'm safe from the darklings. But it turns out that the darklings had some human allies. They weren't midnighters but they could communicate with the darklings using a halfling.

The halfling was horrible, it was kidnapped seer from the 50's who had been literally melded with the darkling. It was truly sickening. Anyways, these Grayfoots (Grandpa Grayfoot was not a nice person. He made a whole generation of midnighters practically disappear over night) kidnapped Rex to make him into a halfling, and they succeeded but I managed to burn the darkling flesh away using my flashlight. The other halfling died, but she at least died human (Grandpa Grayfoot was the one who handed her over to the darklings in the first place).

But the real reason the darklings wanted me dead is that they knew I was the only one who could stop them. You see they were weakening the boundaries of midnight so that they could once more hunt humanity. And they did succeed one more. You probably remember that as the night of Bixby Halloween Hysteria, and the night I disappeared. I was able to close the rip because fate would have a single bolt of lightening frozen. And my talent allowed me to release the primordial power of the lightening to fry most of the darklings and close the rip. All the energy that had built up was also released causing midnight to expand.

So I saved most of Bixby (all but seventeen people the people who are missing were eaten by man's oldest enemy). I saved Beth that night with Melissa and Jonathan's help. However putting my hand into the lightening had it's price. I now only exist in the secret hour. I only exist for one out of twenty five hours. I'm still here, just not now. (In fact I'm probably still in the kitchen). Rex is calling it temporal dependence. None of us really understand it; all we know is that during daylight I'm nonexistent. The downside if obvious, I'll never see the light of the sun again, I'll never see you moving again and to tell you the truth I can't stand looking at you when you are a stiff. Stiffs looked horrible in the secret hour, kind of like really bad store models (Sorry). But the up side is that since every month is only a day to me, I'm going to live for a very long time – potentially thousands of years.

So I'm very sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be sticking in town for much longer. It pretty much sucks staying here only being able to talk to Jonathan, Dess, Melissa, and Rex. And of course Madeleine, but she isn't much fun to hang around (she still blames air condition and television for destroying the golden age of Bixby). So Jonathan, Melissa and I are going on a road trip to see if we can't find other midnighters and give them a nice welcome to our reality. There are still a few darklings out there you know. Rex and Dess are going to stay in town.

Again I'm sorry, but I hope that this letter helps you have some understanding of why I'm gone. I already miss you. If you need to contact me I'm pretty sure Beth and Jonathan are keeping touch. Anything sent to Jonathan will get to me.

Love,  
Jessica Day  
Flame-bringer

* * *

"Don, do you think that this –" Mrs. Day asked of her husband.

"I don't know it sounds made up to me. Darklings, secret hour, flame bringer. I think that she was kidnapped and that's she trying to tell us something in this code." Mr. Day couldn't believe what he knew to be written in his daughter's hand.

Beth then stood in the doorway, having just arisen from bed too.

"What's that?" Beth asked noticing the pieces of paper that her parents held. Her parents exchanged a glance before handing it to her. Beth quickly scanned it, a small smile forming on her face.

"I'm glad that she decided to tell you." Beth said simply as she placed the letter down on the table. "Though it must have taken her days to write this."

"What do you mean?" her dad asked confused by this strange revelation.

"It's true, everything in the letter. The week after she disappeared Jonathan stopped by and told me everything. Then he and Dess took me to see Jessica by the railway in Jenks. She told me not to tell you, because the rip was closing and you wouldn't be able to see her the same way I had. But I'm glad to see that she changed her mind before she left," Beth explained as she looked at her surprised parents.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Mrs. Day asked hurt.

"Do you think you would have believed her? Heck do you believe her now?" Beth challenged quietly.

Several hours later Mr. and Mrs. Day came to a solution. They would write a letter to Jessica and leave it on the kitchen table. They would watch at the stroke of midnight; if it disappeared then the letter and Beth would be proved to be correct. If not, well if not then… A few hours later they had a letter to their elder daughter even if it was a bit short.

* * *

Jessica blinked as the world shifted around her. Over twenty-one jumps and she still was not used to the jump that marked the hour. She was most startled this time by the two stiff sitting at the kitchen table that had been empty to her only moments ago. There her parents sat looking at a small envelope addressed to her. Picking it up she read the short note enclosed:-

_Dear Jessica,_

_We're not angry with you. After reading your letter and listening to Beth we feel nothing less than proud of you. We were both hurt at first when we learned that you lied to us, but we're okay with it. Beth was right, we wouldn't have believed you anyways._

_We want you to be happy. But know that we miss you too. We hope that you have a grand adventure with Jonathan, and find many more midnighters out there._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_PS Don't get eaten_.

Jessica couldn't help but grin at the post script. And then made her way to the door where Jonathan was waiting for her so that their journey with Melissa to find the other midnighters. could finally begin.

**A/N: I just wrote this because I felt that Jessica's parents didn't have any closure and that as Jess's parents they had right to know the sacrifices Jess had made. And I thought a letter was the perfect link between the midnight world and the daylight world. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. A Correspondence of Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Midnighters which belong to Scott Westerfeld. See previous chapter for further adoration of said author.**

* * *

December 10/11

Dear Mom and Dad,

I apologize for not writing sooner, but things have been very busy lately. I've just woken up from my first real sleep in ages (a whole twelve hours!), so as you might deduce I haven't been up and about for nearly two weeks in normal time. To answer your questions, I'm doing fine. So far we've located seven new midnighters. They all seem nice enough, though the whole frozen hour has been a rather big shock for them. Fortunately, they've only been dealing with it for less than two months. Jonathan, and I when I'm awake, are pretty good at explaining everything. Melissa is less than supportive having always had to live in midnight.

Merry Christmas, since I don't know when I will next be able to write. I know that this isn't as long as you would like it, but its amazing how fast an hour passes when that's all you have. We're getting close to Chicago, and already Melissa can sense a dozen or so midnighters. Dess reckons that there'll be about thirty-three, give or take midnighters, so we'll probably staying a little longer. I'll see if I can't stop by. Not that you would know.

With lots of love,  
Jess

* * *

December 12

Hey Jess!

Thank you for finally sending a letter. Mom and dad were going mental not hearing from you and were driving me crazy. As if you were secretly writing to me or something. (So why haven't you sent me a letter yet?) Since you guys are going to be in Chicago for awhile, could Jonathan and Melissa stop by. I know you said you would try to come, but you know maybe those two could come during daylight or whatever.

Cass was wondering if maybe you could put us in contact with some of the new midnighters, because we're really curious to know if there are such things as sane midnighters. No offense to your friends or yourself for that matter, but all the midnighters we've been exposed to so far, are a little less than sane.

You probably have to go, but you better write to me soon. And I mean my time soon. I'm not waiting three months because you went to sleep again!

Your sister,  
Beth

* * *

December 12

Dear Jessica,

How nice it was to finally hear from you. We're sorry if we came across as pestering parents, but we only have your best intentions at heart, and it is rather difficult for us to remember that time is not the same for you anymore. Whilst you are staying in Chicago, you are more than welcome to stop by. A spare key can be found under the doormat of our neighbor to the left. The spare bedroom is always available for your use, as we feel you may appreciate a real bed for once, instead of the backseat of a car, from what we can induce from Beth's communications with Jonathan you have been using.

The police have finally given up their investigations, and while we feel for the families that lost their love ones, we are so gladden to know that you are relatively alright. A small memorial service was held in Bixby, but we had already moved and as such did not attend. on that note, your friends Amelia and Emma have been asking questions. They desire to help find you, and we are at a lose for what to say to them. Do you think that perhaps Melissa or Jonathan may wish to meet with them? Or would it be better if we let your memory fade for now? We leave this decision in your capable, and apparently glowing hands.

Lots of love,  
Mom and Dad

* * *

December 18/19

To my annoying sister Beth,

You wanted a quick response and I'm afraid that this is as quick as I get a reply back. So don't expect me to respond this quickly to all your letters, I have a job to do, you know. I'm having Jonathan enclose a list and contact information for all the midnighters we've met so far. Have fun, but what do you mean implying I'm slightly insane? Are you implying that I'm crazy, because if you want crazy you need to talk to Madeleine! Or Rex! Or Melissa! Okay so half of original midnighters are crazy, but Dess, Jonathan, and I are perfectly fine, thank you very much.

I've talked to Jonathan and Melissa, and as much as Melissa would rather not, they're going to stop by on Christmas Eve. It's not like we have anywhere else to be, and those two could do with a real meal, and I would not mind one either. Thank goodness, living for a single hour a day has cut back on my food consumption. I don't know how we would feed three of us.

Say hi to Cassie for me, and try to keep out of trouble. I know that's asking for a lot, but can you at least try?

Jess

* * *

December 21/22

Mom and Dad,

Just a heads up, Melissa and Jonathan are planning on stopping by on Christmas Eve, in case Beth hasn't told you. I'll be joining them, but we probably won't see each other. No weakness in the blue time and everything. Please don't judge them too harshly. I know they aren't the type of people you would prefer me hanging out with, but don't let appearances fool you. They're the only ones who really get what it means to be a midnighter. Especially since none of the new midnighters have experienced being hunted by darklings. We original midnighters are the only ones who know what it's like to be stalked by a darkling or the shear terror of running (or as it may be, flying) away from a pack of vicious night creatures. I know you don't like thinking about that aspect of what's happened, but at least ever since I discovered by powers they've given me a wide berth. I almost anticipate meeting another darkling to try out my new hand. Yes, hand – only one of my hands glows.

Actually I don't think you'll mind Jonathan too much, it's more Melissa that I'm worried about. Please just remember that she grew up forced to hear every person's petty thought. I don't think that Jonathan or Melissa would be particularly interested in meeting Emma and Amelia, as those two girls are pretty much as daylight as daylighters get. I loved them and all, but I don't think they would really get what's happened and all. I think it best if we just let them forget about me.

Well I'm sure that you'll have plenty to talk about to Jonathan, until then.

Your daughter,  
Jessica Day

* * *

December 24

Jonathan better give this to you! Anyways, I don't think that letting mom and dad meet Jonathan and Melissa was the smartest idea. I'm sure they'll tell you all about it, but mom and dad completely freaked. They didn't actually mind Melissa too much, except for the odd condescending comment. Merry Christmas, by the way! I guess Melissa and Jonathan will fill you in on the rest.

* * *

December 24/25

Dear Beth,

Merry Christmas! I miss you, you know? Just seeing you laying in bed, staring at the ceiling so obviously awake, reminds me how much I really do care for you. (Even if you do annoy me most of the time.) I can't believe how much you've grown. I know it doesn't seem much to you, but you have definitely had a growth spurt.

There isn't much I can give you for Christmas, so instead I will just tell you this. Whenever you're in need, don't be afraid to call on me. You never know, having a sister who can move nearly undetected in a paranormal hour may come in handy someday. I'm always here for you (especially since I'm totally going to outlive you).

Just a heads up. We haven't found all the midnighters in Chicago, but we've found another Mindcaster, and Melissa was able to successfully transfer all the necessary information. So we're going to head on our way again. But keep in touch with Jonathan and maybe we'll meet up again.

Your sister,  
Jess

PS Jonathan and Melissa were more amused than anything else by mom and dad. But honestly what were they expecting from two kids who live for midnight?

* * *

December 25/26

Dear Mom and Dad,

Merry Christmas! Thank you for understanding and at least remaining civil with Melissa and Jonathan. I appreciate that they aren't the type of people you want me socializing with, but currently my social network is rather limited. We're moving on tomorrow, as our job here is done. I'll try to keep writing, but don't be surprised if I don't send anything for awhile. We're going to be making our towards New York.

Once again. Thanks, and I love you.

Your daughter,  
Jess

* * *

UPDATE: This is a longer, better edited, and more _sense makin_g version of Chapter Two. I hope that it not only reads better, but keeps in better touch with the first chapter. Some ideas and threads removed from the previous version will appear in a third and final chapter to be posted in the next month. (Fingers crossed).

I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I do not have a beta. While I do my best to proofread something always slips past. I will endeavor to proofread often and update as needed.

If you have read to this point, then you deserve an honor of the highest regard. Thank you.


End file.
